Pokémon: Tale of Evolution
by Fabu Lamystica
Summary: Evo's just not cut out to be a Pokémon trainer, it seems. When Charmander and Squirtle are stolen and the perpetrator escapes, Prof. Oak sends the boy out with Bulbasaur to find out what happened to the remaining starters.
1. Introduction

**~Introduction~**

"Ah, hello there!" A man with gray hair waved as he held a red and white ball in his left hand. He wore a lab-coat and bore a large welcoming grin on his face. "Welcome to the world of Pokémon!" He pressed in a button on the ball he held, and with a click and a flash of red light a small yellow mouse appeared next to him.

"Pika-chu~!" the mouse exclaimed, waving.

"And this," the man laughed, "is a Pokémon." The mouse hopped up onto the man's shoulder as he continued his speech. "People like to have Pokémon around as pets, and other use them for battle. There are some, like me, of become Pokémon Professors! I am called Professor Oak, but some just call me _the_ Pokémon Professor." Prof. Oak chuckled. "It's up to you who you want to be in this world! So, get ready, because your very own Pokémon adventure is about to unfold! I will see you in my lab!" The yellow mouse jumped off Prof. Oak's shoulder and up.

"Pikaaaa~!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Alright, first and foremost, I would like to thank you all for stopping by to read this. This story is largely inspired by how I practically was with Pokémon from the very beginning and how I felt that the anime was lacking so much. So, this story is a mixture of the games and the anime with my own twist on things.

There are a few things to know, however:

1. Pokémon can learn up to 8 moves in this fanfiction, so there can be a variety of attacks.

2. While we have Blue and Red, they will not be frequent in appearances.

3. Every now and then, I will ask for characters. So, if you are feeling bored, and I'm in need, throw me a profile. ^_^ Just remember that this is all Generation I, right now.


	2. Episode 1

**~Episode 01~**

"Professor Oak!" a boy panted as he burst through the doors of the disorganized Pokémon Laboratory. Mountains of books almost touched the ceiling, and the crash from the back room was not anymore of a reassurance. The boy wore a red bandana over his black hair. On his back was a green backpack with a map sticking out from a pocket on the side. "Professor Oak?" the boy asked, cautiously making his way toward the door the sound came from.

"Yes…?" The door slid open and the face of a Pokémon researcher with a book laying open on the top of his head, looked up at the boy. "Oh! You must be Evo!" The researcher scrambled to his feet and held out a hand, the book falling off the side of his head. "I'd recognize those eyes anywhere," the researcher commented. "You're Lou and Shin's younger brother, aren't you? "

"Yeah, Professor Oak," Evo answered. He felt rather uncomfortable when it came to others talking about his eyes or his brothers. "I turned ten last week, so I came for my Pokémon."

"I was scheduled to give you…" Oak looked back at his mess and smacked his forehead. "Goodness, I had forgotten! I'm sorry, Evo! Let's go out back; Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur are out playing."

"But I thought nobody was allowed back there, except you," Evo said as he followed the Professor through the lab and to the back door. Like all new trainers. This was just the moment that was needed.

"What is going on here?" Oak exclaimed as he opened the door. Outside of his lab was a large meadow. It usually was a peaceful place for Pokémon to roam around, but something had spooked the Pokémon… or had stolen them! Not far from them, a man dressed in black with a red R adorning his chest laughed as he stood before two Pokémon. A sack full of round objects was behind him. "Bulbasaur! Pidgeotto!" The two Pokémon turned and came to Evo and Oak.

"Drat! I did not think I would be caught!" the man said as he reached to his belt and took ahold of a ball. "This should be quick!"

"Team Rocket…" Evo muttered as he clenched his fists. "My brothers told me about you guys. They said that if I ever meet one of you, I should beat you to a pulp!"

"Saur!" Bulbasaur agreed.

"You want to battle for me?" Evo asked, looking down at the seed Pokémon.

"Bulbasaur!"

"Then I'll battle too! This is my lab, and those aren't your Pokémon! Pidgeotto!" Oak held out an arm and Pidgeotto perched itself on it. "It's two against one. Give the Pokémon back!"

"You honestly think you stand a chance?" the Rocket asked. "Show them we mean business, Rhyhorn!" The Rocket threw a Pokéball and his Pokémon appeared. It stamped its feet on the ground and kicked up dirt behind it. "Tackle!"

"Pidgeotto, counter it with Sand Attack!" Oak commanded. Pidgeotto swooped down in front of Rhyhorn, flapping its wings, and kicked up dirt in its face. It did not stop the Rhyhorn's advances and it headed straight towards Bulbasaur. "I've lowered its accuracy, Evo. Bulbasaur can counter it!"

"Thanks for telling me!" the Rocket said. "I won't give you that chance! Change of plans, Rhyhorn! Use Dig!" The Rhyhorn jumped up and immediately dove underground. Evo and Oak stood still; Evo was absolutely frozen. His first Pokémon battle ever was against Team Rocket? Bulbasaur was also frozen with anxiety.

"Evo, move Bulbasaur, now!" Oak yelled. A rumbling could be heard beneath them, and then Rhydon jumped out of the ground. It's horn connected with Bulbasaur's underside, and sent it hurdling into a tree.

"Saur!" it cried, upon impact. It trembled as it rose to its feet. "Bulba…saur!" Its eyes steadied on Rhyhorn with determination. "Bulba! Bulbasaur!" It said, looking over to Evo.

"Evo, Bulbasaur has the advantage here! Tell it to use an attack!"

"But what if I miss?" Evo asked. His fists were clenched and he appeared to be holding back tears. "This is my first battle ever, and… and…" Rhyhorn began its assault again, charging toward Bulbasaur with such a momentum that the attack would knock it. "Bulbasaur, I just can't do it…"

"Evo! Your Bulbasaur is in danger, right now, and you give up on it? How can you expect to be a Pokémon trainer?" Oak exclaimed. "Pidgeotto, use Whirlwind!" Pidgeotto flew to Bulbasaur's aid and landed infront of it. The bird Pokémon began to flap it's wings violently, creating a strong wind, but the attack failed. Rhyhorn just broke through the attempt. "Oh, no!" Oak exclaimed" It didn't work!"

Suddenly a larger Pokémon ran in front of Bulbasaur and Pidgeotto, and it pulled its arm back. As the Rhyhorn got closer, it tightened its focus. Once the Rhyhorn was in range, the newcomer let loose a ferocious punch that cracked its rock face just below the left eye. Rhyhorn tumbled backwards and skidded to a halt in front of the Rocket. The Pokémon was blue and it had a horn on the tip of its head.

"Wh-where'd that Nidoqueen come from?" the Rocket stammered. "I thought I took all of the Pokémon, on the ranch!"

"Well, if you had better ears, you would have heard me command it to use Focus Punch," a woman said. "Now, hand over that back you got there, and scram. Or I might have to try cracking your skull too."

"R-r-r-right! Here you go!" the Rocket emptied the bag full of Pokéballs he carried and released the Pokémon from them. They formed a group and stared down the Rocket, before chasing him out of the Ranch. The walked to Evo and embraced him. "You alright, Evo?"

"M-Mom?" Evo turned pink. His mother was a renowned Pokémon Trainer, when she was younger. "When did you get here?"

"Ol' Nida still has the knack for finding the bad guys, doesn't she?" Oak laughed. "It was a good thing you came, when you did. I was almost certain he'd get--" Oak looked at all of the Pokémon that were freed. "Oh no!"

"What?" Evo asked. "What happened?"

"He did get away with it! Charmander and Squirtle are missing!"

"I-I'm sorry." Evo looked down as his mother let him go. "This is all my fault." Bulbasaur approached Evo, but did not look at him.

"No, honey, it's not your fault. You and the Professor fought hard, and you got most of the Pokémon back." Evo's mom looked at Oak, he had the look that said:

"Well…"

"What happened, Professor?"

"I think we may need to talk about your son's future as a Pokémon Trainer. Can we speak in private?" Oak lead Evo's mother inside the lab, leaving Evo alone with Bulbasaur. For the hour that would pass with them discussing, Evo desperately tried to apologize to Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, I'm sorry," he said. "This was my first battle! I don't know what to do. I'm not like my brothers. Battling scares me." Bulbasaur did not respond. "Hey…" Evo extended a hand and placed it on Bulbasaur's bulb, only to get it smacked away by its Vine Whip. "Ow!" After that, Evo did not bother trying to speak to it again.

"Evo, Professor Oak and I have come to decision," his mother said as she exited the lab with the Professor.

"It's okay," Evo solemnly said, "I'll head back home."

"No, Evo," Oak said. "You ARE going to be a Pokémon Trainer, and you're going to take Bulbasaur with you."

"Bulba?" Bulbasaur grew its vines out, angered by the Professor's decision.

"Bulbasaur, I know you don't like him," Oak said, approaching Bulbasaur, "but I am certain you two will bond as you search for your two friends." He petted Bulbasaur. "And I'm sure that Evo is sorry he could not get them back for you." Bulbasaur retracted its vines back into its bulb. "Now, Evo, here is Bulbasaur's Pokéball." Oak walked over to Evo and handed him a Pokéball. Then, in his other hand, Oak placed a red device along with five other Pokéballs. "And here are empty Pokéballs and your Pokédex."

"Why are you giving me these?" Evo asked. "I failed Bulbasaur in battle! I'm not fit to be a trainer."

"Your mother told me what happened to you, when you were younger," said Oak. "You need to face your fears, and I can tell that you want to make it up to Bulbasaur. " Oak placed his hand on Evo's head, smiling. "I just want you to do one thing for me. See to it that Charmander and Squirtle are given to good trainers, after you retrieve them. Team Rocket will not give my Pokémon away to anyone on the street, unless they pay a hefty price for it."

"So, you want me to look for Bulbasaur's friends?"

"Exactly. My grandson, Blue, and his rival are heading to Pewter City, right now. If you catch up with them, they may be able to help you become stronger." Oak pointed in the direction of Route 1. "Your Pokémon Journey has begun."


End file.
